Worst Case Scenario
by Cactus Luv
Summary: This is a short "Story" of a domino effect involving Shinichi and Misao and all the things that would suck if actually it was to happen.


**Worst case scenario #1: Shinichi and Misao learn about coffee… with vodka**

Shinichi was lying on a patch of tall grass in the sun. He was beyond tired. He had gotten no sleep last night. He and Misao were out stealing these 'special beans' and some 'special water' from people's homes all night. The humans called the beans "Coffee" and water, "Vodka". Supposedly it was the beans that gave them energy and the water made them forget all their problems.

It seemed special enough to take. Shinichi wondered how people would react when they realized all their "Coffee and "Vodka" had been taken. He laughed to himself as he pictured some random person's mouth shaped like an O and eyes wide. O:

He rolled over on his back and sighed. He couldn't sleep. Suddenly he remembered Misao. Where the heck was she? "Misao…" he mumbled loud enough so that if she was in the den she could hear. He looked over to the tree with a large hole leading down.

"What?" She asked poking her head out between the roots of the tree. She took one look at him then disappeared back into the den.

"Come nap with me." he said half awake.

Misao walked out of the den with a bag. "Or we could try this 'Coo-fee' stuff"

"I think its called coffee."

"Yes, yes, the Amharic language is so strange. Do you want to try or not?"

"Sure." Shinichi sat up and took a bean. He popped it in his mouth then chewed it. He immediately spit it out. "Ugh. That was bad." he whipped his mouth on his sleeve.

Misao laughed and ate one too. She also spit it out after a second or two. "Ew. That was very…ew."

"Ugh I need water." Shinichi stood up and walked over to the den entrance. He slipped in and grabbed a large bottle of 'special water'.

He took a large mouthful then almost choked. He forced himself to swallow as it burned down his throat.

"Whoa." was all he could manage to say. He handed Misao the bottle and coughed.

Misao took the bottle and drank some. Her eyes widened as she looked at the bottle. "Voo-dah-kah! This stuff this good."

"Pronounced vodka."

"Yes of course, those Russians sure know how to make things sound funny." She took another swig and suddenly looked at Shinichi with mischief ion her eyes. "Let's mix this stuff and the beans together!"

Shinichi looked at his twin and thought for a moment. "Good idea. Let's do it." He grabbed the bag of coffee beans and crushed them with a rock. Surprisingly they turned easily to a powder. He poured the dust of the beans into the bottle and they swished it around.

They both looked at the murky brown concoction obviously thinking this might have been a mistake.

**Worst case scenario #2: Shinichi and Misao actually drink the coffee & vodka**

"Holy crap this stuff is so gross but it's so exhilarating! It makes me wanna puke, but it makes me so happy and alive!" Shinichi burped then let out a slurred laugh, "It's like the elixir of life!" he turned to see Misao unconscious next to him. "God, we should've taken this stuff so much earlier!"

He gave another laugh then grabbed the side of the tree, trying to convince the earth to stop moving. He then threw up and passed out.

**Worst case scenario #3: Shinichi and Misao get a hangover**

Shinichi rubbed his head and attempted to open his eyes. It hurt. Badly.

He let out a groan and opened one eye partly. He closed it again. It just made his head hurt worse. He turned over to his side and felt Misao on his side. He wrapped his arms around her then opened his eyes to see that she was naked.

"Crap." He scooted away from his sister and noticed that he was naked as well. "Ah shit!" He looked around the den panicked. He lifted the blanket searching for his clothes. They weren't under the blanket, so he searched towards Misao's…southern area…for absolutely no reason. Great he thought.

He stood up. He looked at Misao and almost ran out, out of embarrassment as he saw that she was holding his underwear to her face.

He got on his knees and crawled on top of her. He started to take his underwear from her hands when she let out a soft moan and buried her face into it.

Shinichi took a hold of his underwear and pulled hard. Misao let go and woke up.

**Worst case scenario #4: Shinichi and Misao have "The Hangover" experience **

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…" whispered Misao.

Shinichi was sitting leaning against the wall of the den holding his hand to his head. They had gotten dressed and pretty much sat there not sure what to do. He wanted to go and comfort his sister, but he was pretty sure he had drunk sex with her and didn't think that it would help coming from him.

"Maybe we didn't have sex." said Misao looking hopefully at Shinichi.

"Misao…we woke up naked in the same bed with hikis all over us!" he sighed knowing he wasn't helping. "I don't think we can say that we didn't have sex."

Misao's eyes got wide and bottom lip quivered. She started to sob.

Shinichi stood up and walked over to his weeping sister. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, come on, it wasn't our first time. Well being drunk and doing it, yeah that was a first. But doing it together wasn't."

"Yeah…"

"Besides…was I really that bad?"

Misao gave a shaky laugh and looked him. "You were terrible."

"Sure, whatever you say tama. Besides the worst scenario is you're pregnant."

**Worst scenario #5: Shinichi and Misao find out that she's pregnant**

A scream came from the den. Shinichi looked over to see Misao running out with a robe covering her. She practically ran into him and held him to keep herself from falling down. "Misao what's wrong?"

"I'm-I-Me..!"

"What!"

"I'm pregnant!"

**Worst case scenario #6: Shinichi and Misao have a false alarm**

A scream came from the den. Shinichi looked over to see Misao running out with a robe covering her. She practically ran into him and held him to keep herself from falling down. "Misao what's wrong?"

"I'm-I-Me..!"

"What!"

"I'm not pregnant!" She gasped smiling at her brother.

"Aw. I was just getting use to the idea too." Shinichi thought for moment then had an idea. "Let's have some Cofka for celebration!"

**Worst case scenario #7: Shinichi and Misao get into drinking coffee with vodka**

"Man, we should do this," Misao gave a hiccup, "Every day!"

Shinichi laughed and took another swig of the cofka mix. He leaned in and kissed his sister. Sloppily get more intense with each one.

**Worst case scenario #8: Shinichi and Misao repeat steps 2-7**


End file.
